William of Scotland
by Redwall6921
Summary: Most people are happy to get reincarnated into the Harry Potter World. I'm not one of them. Being reborn a thousand years before the start of series in the Dark Ages is the worst thing that could happen to me. This is my story during these dark times, pardon the pun, and how I dealt with all the crazy things in my life. Warlock OC. Necromancer OC. Rational OC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: So I made this one shot as a way to get over my writer's block. Hope you like it.**

 ** _Journal Entries by William of Scotland_**

 ** _963 AD: Age 3_**

 _This is the first entry of my journal. I don't know how to say this, but it would appear that I have been reincarnated, which was a surprise since I hadn't even noticed when I had died in the first place._

 _I come from the 21_ _st_ _century, more than a millennium into the future. I was a novelist, I wrote books for a living. I wasn't famous by any means, but some of my articles did get published from time to time. Most of my books weren't that good as I lacked the talent for crafting plot, but I did excel in research. In fact, you could even say that was my favorite part of writing a story. I loved to learn new things and add them into my writing._

 _Whoops. Sorry, I went on a tangent._

 _Anyways, I seem to be reincarnated back in time._

 _I am William, the third son of an earl who governs a portion of the Highlands in what looks to be Scotland. I had two older brothers and three elder sisters. I can't say I particularly like my family, but I don't hate them._

 ** _964 AD: Age 4_**

 _I hate them. I hate every single one of them. My brothers have taken to picking on me since I'm the youngest. Last time we visited the lake, they took turns dunking my head underwater, my sister laughed like it was all some sort of joke._

 _These barbarians._

 _I got back at them by dumping ticks into their beds later that night._

 _Mother died last winter, a simple cold was enough to kill someone here. I didn't really mourn her passing as the rest of my family had, I was never particularly close to her or anything._

 _Father seems to be worried, I suspect it has something to do with the growing unrest near our boarders. I fear that war will happen very soon._

 ** _967 AD Age: 7_**

 _We received a message today. My oldest brother died fighting in the war. That only leaves me and my other brother to inherit our father's territory once he is gone._

 _I sincerely hope I don't have to become the earl._

 _I don't think I could handle governing everything, I fear I would just kill everyone if I dealt with one to many idiots._

 _God, the people of this time period are so stupid. I had forgotten that these are still the same people that thought the sun revolved around the Earth and that the world was flat. Although to be fair, there were still some idiots in the 21_ _st_ _century that thought the Earth was flat._

 ** _969 AD Age: 9_**

 _Fuck!_

 _Magic!_

 _I have bloody magic!_

 _9 years in this damn ass backwards place, and I am barely finding this out._

 _Oh yeah, my brother died._

 _Anyways, father has decided to start my training, now that I am to be Earl._

 _I am absolutely horrible at archery and even worse with a sword. I had no finesse, so now I was training to wield an axe._

 _Whoops, got off track again._

 _Anyways, I had been training by the lake alone, when I was attacked by a rapid dog. It attacked me, and I thought I was doing pretty good until it managed to bite my axe wielding arm. I dropped my weapon in shock and just as I thought it would kill me, it burst into flames._

 _Flames!_

 _They had come out of hand and engulfed it in seconds._

 _I returned to the castle with a bleeding arm, shocking everyone._

 _All this time, I thought I was just reincarnated into a different timeline, but apparently this world has magic too!_

 ** _973 AD: Age 13_**

 _It's been years since I discovered magic. I've practiced in secret whenever I was free. People didn't take kindly to magic users I had found out, when a suspected witch had been hanged in the village square._

 _I needed to make my own spells, since it was impossible to find a teacher._

 _I took inspiration from my previous life to make them. I had already filled out three different books full of my experiments and research._

 _The cleansing spell proved to be invaluable in these times, when people hardly bathed. The purifying spell I created was especially useful whenever I had to eat or drink anything._

 _I had also taken to studying rune magic. It was versatile magic, that most would just dismiss as artistic engravements so there was no fear of people finding out._

 _Ah! I almost forgot to mention, I've met magical creatures._

 _Last month, I had journeyed with my father and a group of his men into the Dark Forest because apparently the local wildlife population had become scarce. They suspected it to been a pack of wolves._

 _While we had split up, I had managed to find a centaur camp._

 _And by find, I mean they kidnapped me and dragged me into their camp._

 _I spoke to their chief, saying that these lands were governed by my father._

 _The chief apologized for their trespassing but explained that it was because they had been pushed back by the appearance of a large beast that had taken to attacking their tribe._

 _Seeing as I wasn't a complete dick, I told them that they could stay on the land indefinably as long as they stay hidden from the normal populace. I gifted them, with weapons and food. All of which was conjured by me. The food mainly consisted of fruits and vegetables that I grew out of the soil right in front of them._

 _They were shocked at first, believing me to be an ordinary human, but later welcomed me when they found I was a wizard._

 _I also discovered a race of fish people in the large lake near the forest._

 _Anyways, I continued to practice my magic. Now that the centuars in my forest citizens of my land, it was my job to protect them. That meant that if there was something chasing them, it was my job to take care of it._

 ** _975 AD: Age 15_**

 _I became the Earl today._

 _My father finally died. He had been bedridden for weeks already, an old wound that hadn't been cleaned properly had become infected._

 _My sisters, and about a fifth of the castle had died too. The only reason why I and the rest of the populace hadn't was because I had ordered a quarantine on everyone that had come in contact with my father. Half the castle was out of bounds, but I wasn't willing to take any risks, I had yet to make a single healing spell._

 _Something that I was focusing on now._

 _So know I was the sole member of my family, and the governor of these lands. Joy! (eye-roll)_

 _I miss my original timeline. It's been years since I could enjoy a simple cheeseburger, and I don't think I would be getting one anytime soon._

 ** _980 AD: Age 20_**

 _It's been two decades from my reincarnation, and I can safely say that I hated every moment of it._

 _Sure, the magic was fun, but what was the point if you couldn't show it off to others._

 _I tried to improve the life style of my people, little by little. Implementing laws, that demanded they bath regularly, and that they couldn't wash their dirty clothes in the local drinking water. Doctors and the like, needed to sanitize their equipment with fire and boiling water, to reduce the risk of infection._

 _I tried to set up a local school, where all children would learn the very basics._

 _I even started to invent various equipment that was supposed to help in every day life, like farming and building._

 _And yet, there was no improvement what so ever._

 _I quickly learned that, even if I made the laws, the people were still the ones needed to follow them. The problem was that no one wanted to change how they were doing things. They were stubborn people set in their ways, and any deviation from the norm was frightening to them._

 _People still died of infection, children spent the day playing or doing chores instead of going to school, and the peasants still used their primitive tools._

 _I had given up on helping them, they were just to stupid to help._

 _I had even accelerated the growth of some their farmland one night in secret, to help them survive the coming winter. The stupid fools had burned down the entire fields the next day, claiming it was a result of witchcraft. A third of the population died from starvation that winter._

 _The only good thing they were useful for, was causing me headaches with their constant bellyaching._

" _There's no food."_

 _Maybe if you didn't burn down the fields, there would be enough for everyone._

" _People are dying."_

 _This wouldn't be happening if you just used the new medical procedures I made._

" _The water is polluted."_

 _Then stop washing your filthy bodies in clothes in it! You bloody stupid morons._

 _I was very unhappy at the moment._

 _It also didn't help that my council was pressuring me to marry someone, so there would be an heir._

 _Sorry, but that wasn't going to happen._

 _I wasn't going to bum uglies with anyone in this time period no matter what. He didn't know what type of diseases they had, and he didn't fancy himself dying a painful and agonizing death just because of sex._

 _Say what you will, about women in the 21_ _st_ _century but I can assure you that all-natural women, weren't nearly as beautiful as they make them out to be. In this time, you were considered a 10 if you had all of your teeth and were relatively healthy. Even noble women and the like had nothing on even the lowest model._

 _Some people thought I was gay because I refused women all the time._

 _I had those people killed._

 _I wasn't gay, there was just no one that had caught my fancy. Also diseases, did I mention diseases._

 _Anyways, after years of training, I could safely say that I was the best warrior in my land. No one could best me, in any sort of battle. The reason? Magic. Quite simply I enchanted every single piece of my clothes and armor with protective charms. My weapons were also enchanted to be the best, they could cut through anything, and crush boulders with ease._

 _I was known as The Black Axe, on account of the large double-sided battle axe I wielded. It was virtually indestructible, with added bonus of being able to absorb magic, something that had come in useful when I was forced to fight other wizards and witches._

 _I had become skilled in many different fields of magic. I was even able to learn the magical transformation ability unique to the Norse Vikings. I was able to transform into any animal I wished, regardless of size and species, something that was very useful when I sneaked out of the castle for some alone time._

 _Learning from my passed mistakes, I had developed many different types of healing spells. I could regrow entire limbs if necessary and cure almost any sickness with ease._

 _I might have forgotten to mention this, but I didn't use a wand or a staff. At first it was because I didn't know how to make them, but when I didn't finally learn, I found that it was a waste of time._

 _Anyways, I'm hoping that one day, I can fake my death and live the rest of my life in some secluded mountaintop away from these idiots._

 ** _982 AD: Age 22_**

 _I found an octopus in the lake near the Dark Forest. I thought of eating it, but it looked so pitiful that I let it get away._

 ** _986 AD: Age 26_**

 _I'm Furious!_

 _How dare they!_

 _After everything I did for them, they demand more!_

 _I gave them food from my very own plate. Offered shelter during winter. Cut back taxes. Made jobs. AND STILL THEY DEMAND MORE!_

 _Did they think that my kindness gave them leave to try and take advantage of me!_

 _With what gaul do they have to try and rebel against me, calling me a tyrant._

 _Fine! If they want a tyrant, I'll show them a tyrant!_

 _If they weren't happy with the way things were before, then they will be hate what comes next._

 ** _986 AD: Age 26_**

 _I managed to squash down any form of rebellion._

 _I had the instigators rounded up and tortured in the town square. They were forced to watch as I killed every single one of their family members. I wasn't a total monster however, I gave them quick deaths, but still an example needed to be made._

 _I made it very clear to anyone looking to betray me, that it wasn't going to stand for it. If they wanted to fight me, then they better risk it all, even their families._

 _Suffice to say, there were no sign of upraising from the rest._

 _I made sure to drop by the village for surprise inspections at different opportunities._

 _Watching them flinching as I passed by shouldn't have been as enjoyable as it should have been, but I was tired of all of this bullshit._

 _They would either love me or fear me, and unfortunately for them, I had given up on the former._

 ** _987 AD: Age 27_**

 _I was visited by a group of wizards today. And unlike all the previous times, they weren't looking for a fight._

 _They introduced themselves as Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw. It took me a few seconds to recognize those names, but when I did, I nearly cured out loud._

 _I had been reincarnated into the bloody Harry Potter Universe back in the middle ages._

 _Anyways back on track._

 _They were asking for land, specifically the land near the Dark Forest to build a school for the magically gifted children._

 _I realized that they were asking to build Hogwarts, and they were asking for my permission since technically that land was mine._

 _It was then that Salazar said something particularly rude, about having to ask a non-magical earl for permission when they could simply force me._

 _I didn't take kindly to that, and neither did he when I teleported in front of him with my axe blade underneath his scraggly beard._

 _My axe glowed with a menacing light as it tried to sap away his magic._

 _The others were quick to apologize for their friend, and I returned back to my throne._

 _I told them that I would think about it and get back to them later, before dismissing them._

 ** _989 AD: Age 29_**

 _It's been close to two years, since I had granted them permission to build their school. I offered to have some of my peasants help in building it, but they insisted in placing every single brick by their own two hands._

 _Frankly I don't blame them, the peasants would stupid, they would only make things worse._

 _We exchanged spells and magical knowledge. I helped in writing the schools circulium and even enchanting the different rooms. Together, we constructed the wards to protect the school._

 _It was nice._

 _I finally had someone to talk to. I wouldn't call them equals since they were still primitive savages in my eyes, but at least they knew magic._

 _It was still very primitive he realized, but at least they had a structure to teach others._

 _Speaking about students, I found one._

 _She was a young witch, barely seven years old, but she had amazing talent._

 _During one of my undercover trips into the English Isle I had found her using magic to take water out of the well._

 _I had bought her from her parents._

 _Yes, they were actually willing to give up their daughter to a random stranger for a few measly sacks of grain. Like he said, savages._

 _Well actually, that wasn't true. She wasn't their actual child, she was just the bastard offspring of the current lord, that they had taken in._

 _Morgana as she called herself was rationally frightened at first, no doubt hearing all of the terrible deeds I had committed throughout the years from the villagers._

 _It took time but I had finally managed to break through her shell._

 _She was my cute little student. She was curious about everything, and I tried to teach to the best of my abilities. In a way, you could say she was the daughter I never wanted._

 _My style of magic tended to be on the dark side of the spectrum. It involved a lot of blood rituals, sacrifices (P.S. Virgins really don't make that much of a difference.), and demonic influences._

 _On second thought, it could be considered dark even by today's standards._

 _Don't look at me like that._

 _The sacrifices were all the worst of the worst: rapist, bandits, pedophiles (although to be fair that was kinda the norm around here), a particularly stupid person that had managed to get on my nerve. They were all prime subjects for a little sacrificial offering._

 _Hell, I've had more intelligent talks with demons than the average person in this new life, and that was saying something when a majority of them wanted nothing more than to eat me. God, I hate the peasants._

 _I've managed to bind a number of demons and magical creatures to do my bidding, not that the rest of the founders knew._

 _Anyways, I don't have time to write anymore, there's talk of war._

 _Again._

 _I'm preparing to go to battle. I'm leaving the council in charge while I'm gone, but not before warning them that, I'll have them skinned alive and force them to watch as I feed their families to my pack of dogs if I find even one thing out of place._

 _Stupid peasants._

 ** _990 AD: Age 30_**

 _I've just come back from the war victorious._

 _I even managed to get a new nick name._

 _William the Terrible._

 _Or Willie the Terrible to my friends._

 _Just kidding._

 _I don't have friends._

 _So how did I earn this fearsome title?_

 _Well it's actually a funny story._

 _The king had called forth his army to fight against the foreign invaders. I was sent to a coast where groups of these invaders had taken to pillaging the local villages._

 _We were outnumbered 5 to 1. Still my men fought like beast straight out of hell. For every single one that died, he would take 8 with him. My men did not know the meaning of retreat!_

 _Or that was to say, they knew the consequences of showing their back to the enemy._

 _I had made it very clear in the begin of every battle that any man found running away, would be chased down by my hunting dogs. Then I would cut off the first two inches of his dick and force them to eat it in front of entire army. I would then send them home with a brand on their forehead to show they were cowards and enlist their female next of kin. It didn't matter if it was their wive, daughter, mother, even an aunt, they would take his place._

 _They thought I was joking at first. That was until I followed through on my promise._

 _I didn't discriminate however, I accepted women in my army too. They received equal pay, and the chance to earn some land if they impressed me enough. They also received the same grueling training as the rest of the men._

 _As you can tell, I supported women's rights._

 _Some of the men where running their mouth, that women had no place on the battlefield._

 _They no longer say that however, mainly because I pulled out their tongues. I could have killed them to make my point across, but we were at war, and I still needed plenty of meat shields._

 _So even as outnumbered as I was, I didn't panic. I just sent wave after wave of my men at them. Our tactics managed to force them to retreat into an isle off the coast. The land belonged to the invaders, meaning they could regroup and gather their strength in the town before they needed to launch their attack._

 _How did I respond?_

 _Using my magic, I enclosed the entire isle in an inescapable force field. I burned down their boats to cut off their last hope. I poisoned their drinking water with a potion that would give them horrifying nightmare, making them exhausted every time me and my men would launch our own surprise attack._

 _Finally, I cursed the land. Anything that died would come back as a reanimated corpse ready to feed on the flesh of the living. Yep. I made motherfucking zombies._

 _Don't worry though, the curse only lasted for three days. I wasn't going to be the idiot that started the zombie apocalypse._

 _I returned to Scotland and joined the rest of the king's army._

 _With my trusty axe and invincible armor, I single handedly killed hundreds of invaders._

 _Pretty soon, the whole armies were running at the pure sight of me._

 _The war that should have lasted years, was solved in only a matter of months thanks to me._

 _Even the king had recognized my skills, not that I cared what a primitive barbarian thought of me. He gifted me with additional land, as well as the isle that I had cursed, although the later was because no one else wanted it._

 _When I stepped through my castle gates, Morgana had been the first to greet me._

 _Awww. My student is so cute._

 _Nothing looked out of place, so there was no need to punish the council._

 _Oh right. Hogwarts was finished by the time I had arrived._

 _Know they only needed to find students._

 ** _991 AD: Age 31_**

 _The founders asked me for permission in building a wizard village near the school._

 _I approved._

 _Slytherin tried to poach Morgana away from me, saying that she would make an excellent addition to his House. I was quick to squash his attempt._

 _No way I'm letting cute little Morgana go with you old man. Just go back to your dungeons and play with your snakes._

 _Speaking about my apprentice, she had finally succeeded in summon her first demon. I was so proud of her that I nearly shed a tear. It was an imp demon, with crumbled up horn on its head._

 _I made sure to instruct her in the proper to beat them into submission as any responsible adult would. Her favorite method was using a flail._

 _I'm thinking on teaching her how to summon the undead next. I had plenty of corpses after the war, so it was no trouble at all._

 _So much to learn, so little time._

 _I converted the cursed isle into my home base. I enriched the land with all manner of spells and charms. I also filled it with all types of wildlife both ordinary and magical. It would be my own Garden of Eden in a way._

 _Right now, I'm working on spells having to do with time._

 ** _994 AD: Age 34_**

 _I invented intercontinental travel._

 _Currently Morgana and I are in what will someday be called South America. I made sure to leave a clone of myself behind to manage my lands, while we went on this little vacation._

 _I was hoping to go all the major land marks, starting with the Americans._

 _With just the two of us, I was having the time of my life. I made sure to steal some cocoa plants and coffee beans, so I could grow them on Avalon._

 _That's what Morgana decided to call my little island by the way._

 _I am acquiring quite the collection of dark tomes and magical artifacts on my travels._

 _Anyways, I hope to gather some more things on my trip._

 ** _996 AD: Age 36_**

 _It seems that a new king had taken the English throne while I was away._

 _This King Arthur by the way, just so happened to be Morgana's half-brother._

 _Shock, I know. How could guess that my cute little Morgana was that Morgan le Fey from the stories._

 _Anyways, it would seem a treaty had been struck between the kingdoms. Also I was apparently brought up in the negotiations._

 _Bottom point. I was forbidden from leaving my lands for the foreseeable future. I don't know if I should be angry or flattered honestly. Morgana had decided on the former, proclaiming that she would go and kill her half-brother for daring to confine me._

 _It was adorable coming from a 14-year-old._

 _Either way, I didn't really care. I had plenty of new material to occupy my time._

 _I had just finished a ritual that bound my soul to my bones. My skeleton had turned black from all of the dark magic. I carved runes into my bones using gold just for added protection. How did I do it you might ask?_

 _The answer was very carefully, also a sharp knife and plenty of potions to numb the pain._

 _Morgana proved to be too squeamish for this. She had fainted when she saw the skin on my forearm pulled back, while a knife was magically carving runes into my bones._

 _So now I was as close to an immortal as possible. I could still be killed however, if someone managed to destroy all of my bones._

 _Oh, by the way, I made an amazing discovery._

 _I had discovered a magical portal in England. I constructed a gateway to stabilize in order to study it in depth. It looked like a giant black curtain._

 _I threw some people inside just to see what would happen. And what do you know, they died._

 _Poof. Zip. Gone._

 _They all disappeared when they crossed the veil, but at least now I could hear some voices from the other side._

 _It was shortly after this that appearances of dementors began to occur all over England._

 _Being not a complete idiot, I was able to make the connection. It took a couple more experiments, but I was able to determine one thing._

 _Anyone that crossed the veil, didn't actually die. Nope, they turned into dementors. And I was the one to make the first._

 _Sorry world. My bad._

 ** _1005 AD: Age 45_**

 _I'm 45 this year._

 _Once again, I lament my reincarnation into this time period._

 _Sure, I don't have to deal with the annoying peasants after I passed on my title of Earl to my student Morgana a few years back, but I still hated it._

 _I went to visit her from time to time, and she would always greet me with a bright smile._

 _I fear, the peasants are starting to get to her if she's that happy from simply seeing me._

 _Anyways, there's not much to write._

 _I wrote down all of my knowledge into a set of 40 books. They contained my spells, rituals, experiments, and even a few ideas that would come in useful during the future. All of it was left on my island, for Morgana._

 _Recently I feel that Salazar is coming close to figuring my secrets._

 _I really don't feel like fighting anymore to be honest._

 _Hopefully we can reach a peaceful solution._

 ** _End Entry_**

 **1993, Chamber of Secrets**

'What the shit!'

'Damn, has a millennium actually passed already,' a black skull with golden runes thought from its place inside the recently dead basilisk.

Almost a thousand years had passed since the fateful day that Salazar had managed to lure William to his secret lair. There, the crafty old man had tricked William and killed him. Or at least thought he did.

Salazar had apparently learned of the his study into the dark arts and decided to deal with William before it was too late.

The last thing Will remembered was being feed to that blasted snake.

The worst part was having to feel being slowly digested by the stomach acids.

He was nothing but bones in a couple of days, and worse, the darn reptile had split up his skeleton piece by piece whenever it went to the bathroom.

William could even now feel his bones scattered throughout the world.

William the Terrible was reduced to William the Skull.

Still, all this time inside the basilisk had given him a lot of time to think. Reviewing his memories again and again, Will wasn't afraid to admit that he might have gone a bit crazy by the end of his life. He was actually regretting a lot of the bad things he had done, particularly all of the dark rituals he had written down in his books.

He had felt his precious collection be split and used by different people throughout the ages.

If possible, he wanted to collect all of his books and destroy them before they could do anymore harm.

Yes, time had a way of making some people mature, and Will had grown the most from his near thousand-year imprisonment.

He was extremely saddened when he felt the passing of his student Morgana.

'Oh well, life goes on,' Will thought as he could finally use his magic again, now that the basilisk dead. With a mental command, the stomach of the large snake bulged before exploding outward.

The black skull was coated in a thin black aura as it floated in the air, its eye sockets glowed with a sinister red light.

The chamber was empty, now doubt Harry and his little friends were already on their way out.

'Argh. I really need to find a temporary vessel, or maybe a minion. Then I can work on collecting the rest of my bones to revive myself. And if I have time, I can even start destroying my books,' the undead wizard said as he tried to find the hidden exit.

It took a couple hours of exploring, but he had finally managed to make his way into the Forbidden Forest.

He collapsed under a set of trees, having used up all of his magical power. If he wanted to use more magic, then he would need to rest.

It was then that he felt someone coming his way, 'Hold on a second, I recognize this soul. Morgana!'

"Well hello there Mister skull. Are you lost?" a small blonde girl said in a dreamy voice as she bent down in front of him. She had radish earrings and she was barefoot.

"You have very pretty drawings. I'm Luna Lovegood. Do you want to be friends? My last one doesn't talk to me anymore," she said as she cradled the skull in her hands.

'This is definitely Morgana's soul. Does this mean she reincarnated into this girl? …Ah! Who cares, Morgana will always be my precious little apprentice no matter what.'

Red light ignited in the skull's eyes, and Will spoke for the first time in centuries. **"Hello, Luna. I am William, and I would love to be your friend?"**

Luna broke into a wide smile, "Really! Yippie! Do you mind if I call you Will for short?"

" **You can call me that if you want, but you have to do something for me first."**

Tilting her head to the side Luna asked in a curious voice, "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

" **Hahaha, nothing much. I just need you to promise to be my student?"**

Now Luna looked even more confused, "You want to teach me? But why?"

" **You remind me of my past student, plus I need someone to help me get around,"** Will said as he recalled the excited look on Morgana's face when she was first learning to use magic.

"Okay!" Luna agreed readily as she stood up from her spot.

" **Then as of this moment, you are my student Luna."**

"So did you need me to do something for you right now?" the eccentric blonde said as she balanced the black skull on top of her head and started to walk back to the school barefoot.

"… **Find me a cheeseburger."**

"You got it Master. Hehe," Luna giggled even as the two disappeared deeper into the woods.

 **A/N: Done.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one shot.**

 **What did you think of my theory involving the Veil of Death and the dementors. For some reason I always thought the two were connected somehow, and since you can't kill dementors it makes sense that it's because they are already dead people.**

 **Although this would mean, that Sirius is now a dementor too.**

 **Heh. Dementor Sirius.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
